Goodluck, Sanjikun!
by ArcielFreeder
Summary: When you hug Zoro, your immediate wish will come true. But, will Sanji give his pride up for his desire? Let's just wish Sanji-kun a goodluck! XD


**Title:** Goodluck, Sanji-kun! Part 1?  
**Rating:** PG for swearing and violence  
**Pairing/Characters:** ZoroxSanji  
**Word Count:** 1671  
**Warning(s):** This is a shounen ai fic. And if it's very OOC-- GAH! I'm very sorry! T.T  
**Note:** I have never been good at writing but I tried my best. It's not good enough though. I'm apologizing before hand! But comments are lovely-- it may help me do better next time! :D  
**Summary:** Zoro can give you what you desire if you hug him! XD  
**  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece and its characters~ everyone knows it's our own Eiichiro Oda! This was just written for fun. 3

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was just like every other day. The sky is clear and the waves are calm like usual although-- the wind's pretty chilly today and it seemed a little nosier than usual.

The cook of the Going Merry was preparing food like usual. But the noise seemed to tick Sanji off. It was usually noisy but today was a tad different than the usual shouting and whining and screaming or whatever noise those bunch can produce. Today, all he can hear from his crew mates' mouths were-- "Let's hug, Zoro!" or "Zoro, hug me!" And Nami even joined in the lot which pissed Sanji off more. _Why even my Nami-san?!_ So he rushed out as quickly as he could while keeping his cool as cover and asked the orange-haired girl of his dreams.

"Nami-san."

"Oh, Sanji-kun! Good timing! I was about to call you!" Nami turned around to face him.

"Eh? Do you need something, Nami-san?" Sanji asked quizzically.

"Oh not really just--"

"Oi Sanji!! Come here!!" shouted Luffy cutting Nami's dialogue.

"Stupid rubber man!! Don't go shouting randomly when people are talking!!" Sanji yelled back at Luffy.

"Now. Now. Sanji-kun. Let's just go over to where Luffy and the others are to make things easier. Hahaha!" Nami laughed a little forcibly as he pushed Sanji to where the noisy bunch are. Then, something caught his attention as he drew closer to the group.

"Huh? What's that?" He blinked several times and pointed at the unknown "thing". Nami chortled at Sanji's confused look.

"Ahahaha! That's Zoro!" Luffy laughed.

"T-The shitty swordsman!?" the cook shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah." Usopp said snickering as well.

Sanji still can't believe what he is seeing. Zoro, in such a state. Impossible.

"Are you sure you're not just mistaking him for the marimo-head? He does have a green head too but are you sure that's him?" the blonde cook pushed.

"Yes, it's Zoro alright," Nami said chuckling at Sanji's amusing expression.

But since it was his goddess who said it, he had no other choice but to believe. And now, he really wanted to ask tons of questions like _Why's he like that? _or_ Did something happen?_ but that would seem like he was worried-- he thought, so not that. He tried to think of other questions like _Is it April fools today?_ or such but he didn't know if that would be okay or not. He just opened and closed his mouth trying to decipher what he wanted to ask. He just stared at the seemingly odd ball of shitty green-haired swordsman. The said swordsman was covered in a blanket, sitting in a corner of the ship with a slightly flushed face. It was a weird sight. Sanji asked himself, _is this guy possibly sick? Idiots don't catch colds or do they?_ Then suddenly--

"Oi, shitty cook," Zoro said calling out to the chef with a gruff voice. "Don't tell me you're in on this too?"

"Huh? In on what?"

The others kept chuckling, trying to prevent their laughter from exploding. Luffy, on the other hand, is quite a different case like usual. He's just picking his nose once again. Not minding all the confusion Sanji is fed up with.

"ARG! I can't understand you guys!" the confused cook looked at the guys with a seemingly angry yet puzzled expression. Then he switched his look to Nami with a puppy-eyed expression which seemed to be demanding an answer. "Nami-san?"

Zoro stood up then everyone suddenly looked at him.

"Move," said the flushed bastard. Sanji moved out of the way, too confused to say something back at the swordsman's face. Zoro, with the blanket still covering him, went back to the boy's cabin.

"...the hell was that for?"

Then, the others bursted out in laughter, except for Luffy who is still picking his damn nose.

"W-What?"

The others just went on laughing, the nose and the orange-loving girl.

"I can't understand a single thing! What is it? Come on! Oi, Usopp!' Sanji said as he grabbed Usopp and started pinching his nose.

"OUCH! OUCH!! Fine. Fine. I'll tell you about it!" the long-nosed guy yielded while rubbing his nose. "Man... you always resort to violence, don't you?"

"So?"

"Okay. It's like this." Usopp started seriously even with half of his nose twisted. "Zoro is a gift from God."

"A gift from God, eh?" Sanji smiled while popping a vein in his forehead. Then, the irate cook kicked the poor liar. "HELL THAT CAN BE TRUE! THAT BASTARD'S A DEVIL!"

_If you said he was an alien, I'll probably believe that!_

"Well, not really a gift from God, though. But-- kind of close!" Nami said while smiling.

"Why's that, Nami-san? That kind of guy can never be something God-like. He's a moss bastard!"

Nami didn't face Sanji as she lets out a shallow sigh. Then, she turned her head back at him. "Well, when you hug Zoro, your wish will come true! Something like only a heavenly being can do, huh?"

"Eh?!"

"Although, we just learned that this morning. Right, Usopp?"

"Uhh, y-yeah..." nodded Usopp slightly hesitant.

"Oh, so that's why you guys have been shouting-- 'Zoro, hug me!' all morning." He didn't want to believe it but-- well, it was Nami who said so... so...

"Yeah, that's it," Usopp nodded once again but with great confidence.

"So I'll leave you guys there for a moment, okay? I'll be back!" Nami said while waving her hand at the boys.

"Okay, Nami-san! Let's see each other again later!!!" Sanji said with his usual heart eyes and twister legs.

Then, silence overcame the three. Sanji eyed Usopp in a very meticulous manner.

"H-How about you try and hug Zoro, Sanji?" Usopp asked in an anxious way.

"Drop dead!" Sanji said gratingly pinching Usopp's nose once again.

"W-Why are you pinching my nose again!? OUCH! I already tried it and Nami said it's true, right!? " Usopp said tearfully.

"I'm sure Nami-san was just playing with you guys!" Sanji retorted. "Who'd believe that shit anyway?"

"Well, I do." Luffy answered as an immediate response interrupting the conversation.

"Then, you're shit too!" Sanji retorted.

"NO! I'm RUBBER!!!" Luffy corrected him while stretching his face.

"I don't believe any shit you say about any shitty swordsman! Even if it's true, I still wouldn't try. I'm not that desperate."

"You could probably make Nami dance naked in front of you," said the great liar Usopp.

"Let's get it on then," said the cook in serious mode.

POW!!

A huge thump to the head for everyone present.

"Oh. Sorry. My hand slipped." Nami gestured while shaking the hand she used to hit the three idiots.

"Oh, Nami-san! You're back!" Sanji welcomed her with his usual fancy greetings. Then he shouted at the two. "Who was it who said he wasn't desperate?"

"IT'S YOU!!"

Nami sighed at the idiots in front of her.

"Okay, Sanji-kun. It seems like you're still in disbelief after what I have said."

"Uhh... Not really, Nami-san! It's just..."

"It would be your loss if you won't believe it so take your chance while it's still available."

"...?"

Nami giggled once again at Sanji's debating and baffled expression.

"Hey, you know what this is, right?" The mischievous girl held up a pure white sword and let everyone see it.

"Isn't that Zoro's sword?"

"Yes, it is. And anytime soon, he'll come to get this." The pretty thief said confidently. "Anytime now."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Oi! Give me back my sword, you damn witch!!" Zoro entered the scene grumpily and still flustered.

"OI, YOU BASTARD!! DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO NAMI-SAN," the annoyed cook said in the background.

Nami smiled in a cutesy manner at the poor swordsman. "I want a million beli first!"

"Witch..." Zoro uttered, now even more flustered.

"OI, SHITTY BASTARD DIDN'T I--"

"Fine." Then, Zoro went nearer Nami then extended his arms.

"Eh? What? What? Oi!"

Usopp patted Sanji on the shoulder then nodded sideways. Sanji stopped and turned to look at the guy behind him then back at the two. "...."

_Don't tell me--!!_

Zoro embraced Nami for a while although for Sanji-- it felt a million times longer. He just stared and stared, doing nothing but stare. And it seemed like this was how Nami wanted it to be so he didn't do anything and also because he couldn't. Then, dumbfounded as Sanji was-- something fell from the sky between Nami and Zoro.

"HUH? What--"

Nami picked up the bundle while her eyes turned into beli signs. "GREAT! My one million beli!" Then, she looked back at the now-so-shocked cook. "See, Sanji-kun? I told you it's true!"

"Oi, give me back my sword."

"Here!"

The cook was still so shocked at the ever-so-shocking truth. _That marimo-- is he really from heaven?? No way that can be true!_

Sanji-- still in denial, shook his head off at the thought that he almost believed it's true. Then he looked at the sky to look for evidence that it was all an accident, that maybe-- MAYBE, somebody just dropped it, from the sky. There are delivery birds after all. But-- no birds. None, whatsoever. Once again, he was shocked.  
_  
__But, if it's actually true, maybe... if I just..._

He eyed the miraculous swordsman, who was about to go back to the cabin once again, intently then the said man looked back at him.

"Oi, love cook."

"W-What?"

"Think before you do anything stupid."

"ACK!" Sanji swallowed then blushed a furiously. "I-I WASN'T THINKING ANYTHING AT ALL, BASTARD!"

Zoro snickered before he continued walking. Everyone else just looking at the two, quite predicting what the two have on mind.

"I'M TELLING YOU I'M NOT, OKAY?" was Sanji's last comment before the swordsman was out of sight. He was still flustered though. Nami then patted him at the back giggling. "Goodluck, Sanji-kun!"

To be continued...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: **The idea was from a long time ago. I didn't have enough motivation to finish it but finally, I did. Only half of it though. I was actually planning to make this short, just one chapter but it turned out very long. I also wanted to know if I'm capable of writing now... Guess not... my wordings sucks. T.T But let me know if I should still continue this! :D


End file.
